Menonton
by Fvvn
Summary: Jean punya kebiasaan 'menonton' orang di kelas kalau sedang bosan. Implist : JeanArmin, ConnieSasha. warning inside


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Menonton (c) Fvvn**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship (Lagi-lagi nyerempet)**

**AU, OOC beneran, Oneshot, Jean's POV, Plotless, Ambigu, Implist JeanArmin, ConnieSasha.**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, keisenganku menjadi rutinitas.

awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau memerhatikan orang disekeliling itu ternyata lumayan menyenangkan. Terimakasih untuk tugas rangkuman biologi yang membuat Connie dan Eren, tidak bebas di waktu istirahat sehingga aku harus bengong karena tidak ada teman ngobrol.

Kusimak Marco yang asyik membaca novel di kursinya. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berbasa basi dengan Marco semenjak ia mulai membawa buku tebal itu ke sekolah dari tiga hari yang lalu. Katanya novel fantasi miliknya sangat adiktif—dan Marco merekomendasikannya padaku tapi hei, aku tidak suka membaca novel jadi tentu saja tawaran itu kutolak. Lalu aku ingat pernah iseng menginterupsinya—seperti mengajak Marco untuk ke kantin atau meminjam buku catatannya—pada saat ia sedang asyik membaca. Tapi nol—buku itu sukses mengalihkan dunianya dan posisiku tergeser cantik berkat kekasih abiotiknya yang satu itu.

Lepas dari Marco, mataku berputar menemui Sasha yang tengah memohon-mohon pada Mikasa agar roti melonnya dikembalikan. Alisku berkerut. Aku yakin Sasha dan Mikasa bukanlah sebuah kombinasi yang bagus tapi entah kenapa mereka bisa menjadi 'teman' tanpa disadari. Lucunya saat Sasha merengek karena kehabisan stok cokelat kesukaannya di toko depan stasiun, orang pertama yang ia sambar dengan kemanjaannya adalah Mikasa, dan bukannya Connie yang notabene-nya 'pacar' dia.

Geser pemandangan lagi, kulihat Ymir yang sibuk membersihkan kotoran di pundak seragam Christa. Atau Reiner yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sementara dua temannya—Bertholdt dan Annie—sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu-yang-entah-apa di tempat mereka. Ah, barusan Annie menendang kaki Reiner dan sosok besar itu terjungkal dari kursinya.

Lihat, satu kelas menertawainya. Pemandangan di kelas jadi nampak bodoh karenanya.

Mataku berputar lagi, mencari referensi. Di luar jendela—dari kejauhan, ada kakak kelas berkacamata yang tertawa heboh bersama dua rekannya. Yang sungguh, suaranya sangat khas dan begitu nyaring sampai-sampai dari kelasku saja bisa terdengar jelas. Kelihatannya satu dari tiga kakak kelas itu ada yang menatap ke arah kelasku. Dan pandangannya sangat datar—entahlah apa maksudnya menatap seperti itu karena ia langsung melempar wajahnya begitu perempuan berkacamata yang tadi tertawa, mengamit lehernya spontan dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh.

Kalau aku tidak salah lihat—sepertinya manik keabuan gelap itu barusan menyorot kursi tempat Eren dan Connie sibuk dengan rangkumannya.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku pernah melihat Eren dan kakak kelas itu pulang bersama. Mereka mungkin lebih dari sekedar kenalan biasa.

Tunggu—kenapa aku malah membicarakan Eren?

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sepertinya ini sudah lebih dari sekedar nganggur. Aku bahkan mulai membahas privasi orang lain—

Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang hilang.

Aku tidak melihat—oh, tidak jadi. Rupanya 'ia' hanya pindah posisi (tempat duduk) karena area bagian belakang dipakai anak-anak kelas untuk main kartu.

Diusir huh? Padahal kursi belakang yang saat ini diduduki oleh Thomas itu kan miliknya.

Ah, Armin memang selalu begitu. Tidak pernah terlihat panas dan selalu mengalah dengan orang-orang yang suka menghadangnya. _Well_—aku takkan protes karena sepertinya ia bukan tipikal anak yang bisa berkelahi. jadi semacam, 'apa boleh buat'.

Bisa dibilang, Armin adalah orang yang mengubah keisenganku menjadi kebiasaan. Sejak pertamakali melihatnya di kursi belakang—sibuk mencorat-coret kertas, aku jadi punya hobi 'menonton teman-teman'. Entahlah, dari sekian banyak yang sering kuperhatikan, Armin adalah sosok yang paling samar tapi entah kenapa sangat mencolok di mataku.

Mungkin orang-orang tidak menyadarinya, atau bahkan tidak ada yang pernah repot untuk memahaminya, tapi aku sering menangkap Armin yang tengah memerhatikan Eren. Berkali-kali. Kadang saat aku sedang bercanda dengan Eren dan Connie, aku bisa merasakan intensnya manik kebiruan itu memerhatikan kami dari tempat yang jauh.

Tadinya kukira ia hanya ingin teman ngobrol. Makanya saat pelajaran olahraga, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partnernya saat latihan _passing_ bola voli. Karena kupikir, pendekatan perlahan dengan cara seperti ini yang paling aman. Tapi ternyata Armin tidak terlihat ingin bicara samasekali. Malah obrolanku terhadapnya jadi kelihatan sangat dipaksakan dan hal itu sukses membuat situasi kami jadi _awkward_. Sejak saat itu aku jera tak pernah mencoba untuk mendekati Armin lagi. Mungkin ia lebih senang jika lawan bicaranya Eren.

Mungkin.

Hari esoknya, seseorang datang ke kelas kami dan tanpa sungkan orang itu langsung menarik Eren keluar—membuat Mikasa cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan kegaduhan di sekitar lorong pun tercipta. Kuperhatikan arah pandang Armin saat itu. Beda dengan Mikasa yang sangat—seram, Armin cenderung kuyu dan entah kenapa wajahnya kelihatan tidak senang.

Seperti iri karena mainannya baru saja direbut orang.

Sejak saat itu, Eren jadi terlihat sering menghilang ditarik oleh si kakak kelas sementara Armin mulai punya kebiasaan baru. Entah itu kebiasaan baru atau aku saja yang baru menyadarinya. Yang jelas, aku tak sengaja menangkapnya saat Connie dan kelompoknya mengajakku main poker di areal belakang kelas. Saat melewati barisan meja Armin, aku lihat ia sedang menggambar sebuah sketsa kasar. Seseorang—tanpa wajah. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali duakali.

Besoknya dan besoknya lagi, setiap kali mataku mengarah pada Armin, aku pasti menemukan sosoknya yang sibuk dengan kertas dan pensil. Di hari ketiganya, Armin membuat seseorang—yang lagi-lagi _faceless_—sedang tidur di atas meja. Lalu, Armin membuat laki-laki sedang duduk di jendela—tertawa lebar. Dan besoknya, laki-laki yang sedang mengunyah burger di kursinya.

Satu hal yang kusadari, semua _setting_ yang ia gambar letaknya seperti di kelas ini.

Dan laki-laki tanpa wajah yang selama ini ia gambar terlihat mirip—Eren.

Bukan sekedar mirip, aku bahkan yakin itu Eren. Karena sebelumnya, Eren ketiduran di pelajaran pak Shardis. Dan hari berikutnya Eren duduk di jendela sambil bernyanyi bodoh disana karena ia bilang ia merasa bosan. Lalu kemudian, aku mengajak Eren makan di kelas dan menu miliknya saat itu sebuah burger besar yang kelihatannya sangat lezat—

_Fix, _data_ valid._

Semua nampak persis dengan apa yang Armin ilustrasikan.

Rasanya aku jadi penasaran. Dan makin penasaran ketika keesokkan harinya kertas-kertas gambar itu berserak bebas di bawah kolong meja Eren. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa pelaku yang meletakkan maupun yang membuat semua itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Eren menggigil di tempatnya—

Ia merasa seperti sedang di teror seseorang. Wajar saja sih—menemukan puluhan kertas ilustrasi bergambar sebuah sosok yang mirip seperti dirimu di bawah kolong meja sendiri, bukanlah kejadian yang biasa. Aku hanya melirik pendek ke kursi belakang dan Armin nampaknya sedang asyik membaca buku—tidak menaruh perhatian samasekali.

Saat itu aku berpikir—aneh.

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa tidak ada satupun anak di kelas ini yang sadar kalau Armin hobi menggambar. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang menuduh atau berprasangka terhadap Armin saat itu.

"Mungkin itu dari pengagum rahasiamu—"

"Jangan bercanda, Jean! Aku takut beneran nih!"

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku mengatakan pada Eren kalau Arminlah pelakunya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ada _mood_ untuk membuka mulut. Jadi kubiarkan saja semuanya berlalu seperti yang seharusnya.

Dan hari berikutnya—

Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal yang sama?

Oh, ya sudahlah.

Hari berikutnya, kulihat Armin membeku di tempat saat jam pelajaran pertama usai. Wajahnya celingukan, dan detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kolong meja, kemudian membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu dengan seksama.

Wajahnya tetap tenang. tapi detik selanjutnya, dengan cuek Armin menyobek lalu meremas kertas di tangan, berjalan ke depan kelas dan melempar kertas itu ke tong sampah di pojok ruangan.

Hoh, betapa anak baiknya—ia bahkan mempertimbangkan bahwa kebersihan kelas adalah prioritas utama. Setelah itu Armin tertidur di mejanya. Sangat tidak biasa.

Jam pulang berdering nyaring. Eren sudah berlari keluar dari kelas tanpa pamit. Mikasa berlari menyusul setelah menyerahkan perkamen tugas kelompok—milik Bertholdt yang saat itu tidak masuk—kepada Annie. Reiner sudah berdiri dan menjajarkan langkahnya di samping Annie setelah ia memberikan satu kedipan konyol kepada Christa. Kepergian mereka dihadiahi oleh jerit kolosal Ymir yang menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Satu per satu anak-anak di kelas hilang—membuat suasana nampak lenggang dan semakin lenggang. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Connie dan Sasha, yang sengaja memperlambat gerak mereka supaya bisa pulang bersama tanpa terlihat mencolok di depan anak-anak kelas. Pfft.

Pasangan bodoh.

"A-Apa kau lihat-lihat! Pulang sana!"

Tanganku mengibas remeh pada wajah kemerahan Connie yang masih menggenggam jemari Sasha—lihat, gadisnya sendiri bahkan terlalu sibuk makan _umaibo_ daripada _blushing_. HAHA.

"Kau yang pulang sana, pasangan bodoh."

Connie jadi mirip monyet yang emosian begitu kukatai demikian. Tapi Sasha yang menarik-narik seragamnya sukses mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hei, ayo cepat pergi—aku ingin mampir ke kedai di pinggir jalan itu."

"Kau ... makan terus."

Oke, aku seratus persen diabaikan setalahnya.

"Kenapa? Disana diskon lho! Diskon! Kau tidak suka donat ya? Aneh sekali."

"ARGH! Bukan begitu!" Connie kelabakan sendiri. Pfft. Mukanya jadi aneh begitu, "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat pergi."

Tanpa pamit, mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Ah, kelas jadi terasa hening.

Efek kenihilan Sasha dan Connie sepertinya berpengaruh cukup besar.

Buku-buku kumasukkan ke tas, dan setelah semuanya telah sempurna—

Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang kiri, persis dimana sosok pirang Armin duduk di kursinya dan memerhatikanku sedari tadi. Aku tersenyum saja.

"Kau yang menaruh kertas di kolong mejaku?"

Pertamakalinya Armin yang berinisiatif dengan bertanya lebih dahulu. Aku refleks bersiul cuek. Menopang lenganku pada sandaran kursi. Lalu berputar menghadapnya.

"Hm, kau benar."

Wajah Armin mengeras.

"Jadi, yang kau maksud dengan rahasia itu—"

"Yaa, rahasiamu yang diam-diam menggambar Eren dan sebagainya."

Tiba-tiba saja hening menyerbu.

Aku rasa Armin sedang menggunakan waktunya untuk terkejut atau berpikir heran.

"Darimana kau tahu—kalau itu gambar-gambarku?"

Masih wajah yang sama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya ingin sekali terpingkal. Kalau saja Armin tahu bahwa frekuensiku saat memerhatikannya lebih banyak daripada frekuensinya terhadap Eren.

Ah, aku nampak aneh kan.

"K-Kenapa kau malah tersenyum..."

Lihat, Armin jadi kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Armin. Menyerah saja."

"Huh?"

"Sejak awal, kau menggunakan sistem pendekatan yang salah dengan Eren."

Ada semburat muncul di pipinya. Apa Armin merasa malu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"J-Jangan urusi aku—"

"Tidak bisa."

.

.

.

.

"Mataku tidak bisa lepas darimu. Bagaimana dong?"

Armin jadi banyak berkedip hari itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya lucu sekali.

"Eh? Apa?"

Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekat. Membungkuk sedikit, lalu berbisik (sok) rahasia di telinganya.

"Psst. Namaku Jean Kirschtein."

"Eh?"

Kelihatannya ia masih tidak cukup paham kenapa aku memperkenalkan diri secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Kepala pirang itu lantas kujamah dengan cara kuacak-acak penuh semangat.

"H-Hei—"

Aku tertawa saja.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan namaku saat aku menghampiri mejamu, besok."

Mari berdoa semoga Armin paham kalau ada orang yang diam-diam memerhatikannya dan ingin menjadi temannya hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Umaibo : **sejenis snack Momogi**  
**


End file.
